Dark Desires
by B4ndlss
Summary: This is a terrifying story NOT MEANT FOR AGES 12- NO EXCEPTIONS. no this is not a lemon I encouraged people to read this. PLEASE R R A new chapter is up
1. Chapter 1

**DARK DESIRES**

**BY: B4NDLSS**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS, I AM SORRY**

**This is a subject that is not suited for young children… 12 or younger, seriously it is not cool for the young'ns to read this… no it is not sexual. K, if you are not 13+ get out.**

**Please enjoy this and please, please review. I seriously need reviews.**

* * *

**CHAPTER I: Pain**

Tails sat up one morning from his bed and turned on the news. It was the same, it was ALWAYS the same, it will always BE the same. "Sonic saved the day again" or "Sonic and Knuckles rescued Mobius from the clutches of Eggman today" or on occasion: "Due to the combined efforts of Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow, Mobius can sleep safe again." Disgusted, Tails turned off the T.V. and headed for his workshop without the thought of eating, again.

He knew that he was the only one to face these feelings, these horrible feelings from within. Amy was too much obsessed with her beloved Sonic to care about her own recognition, or her usefulness for that matter. Cream was far too young and innocent to be anywhere near combat, and even when she was, she never gave it a second thought. No, Tails was alone. He sat down at he workbench he could not concentrate on anything but the pain from within.

"I do everything, I do everything that Sonic uses to win now! I build the machines that assist Sonic in battle, I also fight along side of him, but do I get any recognition for helping? NO, NOTHING, NOT EVEN THE LEAST BIT OF RESPECT!!!" Tails moaned, "Every time I try to talk to Sonic about this he pushes me away and labels me a little kid! Rouge and Shadow as well. And Knuckles is never around for me to talk to me!" He sighed and got up, then without warning Sonic burst through the workshop's door, knocking it off of its hinges.

"Oh… Hey Sonic… Listen, I need to tell you-"

"NO TIME TAILS, I NEED TO SAVE MOBIUS!!" roared Sonic, completely cutting Tails off. "EGGMAN IS ATTACKING KNOTHOLE!!"

Tails sat down, and checked his computer that came to life instantly. "…No… he isn't" sighed Tails, not surprised at all.

"WHAT!! OF COURSE HE IS, I WAS JUST THERE!!"

Tails sighed again, of course this would happen, Sonic could save everyone on his own, but instead he rushes to his supplier. "Look, it is gone you retard! When you last defeated Eggman, you stole my new defensive system that was going to be placed around a city to defend it, you used it to bash in a way to fight him one on one! YOU STOLE WHAT WOULD HAVE SAVED EVERYONE TO HAVE A GLORY HOGGING DUEL WITH THAT FAT MAN!! MY TURRETS, MY SHIELDS!!! ALL GONE BECAUSE OF YOU, EVERY GODDAMN TIME YOU HAVE TO WRECK SOMETHING OF GREAT VALUE!!" Tails was on the verge of tears "If you… if you just decided to slow down Eggman, I should have been able to install my defense system with the help of the others. Knothole would still be here if it were not for you."

"It's your fault Tails" growled Sonic, "You never help out anymore, it is always about you and your damn machines!" Sonic turned to leave "If you wont help me be the hero, than piss off." And with that Sonic was out the frame that used to hold a door.

Tails sat there, at his workbench for hours without moving, without caring, that is until..

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SONNIKU!!!"

Tails sighed and turned his chair around to face Amy, she was wearing a pink sweatshirt and pink sweatpants. Too much pink thought Tails as he turned back to his workbench to escape the pink monstrosity.

"DO NOT TURN AWAY FROM ME!!" roared the pink demon. "TELL ME-"

"Sonic is stupid… got it? He doesn't realize what is good for the world, only what is good for him… he has been corrupted with fame." Tails saw that Amy was about to interrupt but Tails managed to notion for her to keep quiet successfully. "He has destroyed 90% of my machines in the past 2 months alone. I had the perfect defense… AND WHAT DOES HE SAY?? HE SAYS IT IS ALL MY FAULT KNOTHOLE IS GONE!! BECAUSE I CAN'T BUILD HIM WHAT HE WANTS FAST ENOUGH! I TRIED TO TELL HIM THAT THOSE MACHINES, THOSE TURRETS, THOSE SHIELDS, THOSE MACHINES WERE FOR THE CITIES!! BUT NOOO HE GOES AND BLOWS THEM UP IN A GLORIFIED ASSAULT ON EGGMAN! MY MACHINES ARE THE PERFECT DEFENSE, AND HE… AND HE…" Tears streaked down Tail's face uncontrollably, pooling at his desk.

As Tails was crying he only heard one thing from Amy: "You're wrong about my Sonniku."

It must have been hours before Tails got control of himself for darkness had already fallen around him. Drained of strength, raw, and another day without food, Tails got up and stumbled into the house portion of his … well house. To his surprise he saw Knuckles sitting on the leather couch facing a flat screen TV.

"So you are going to attack me like Sonic? Or are you going to safeguard him like Amy?" was all Tails could bring himself to say to the unwelcome visitor. Groggily Tails made his way over past Knuckles who was studying the twin tailed fox before answering.

"Sonic is an idiot, and Amy is irrational. But what is important is you… I watched you weep for hours on end before I decided to retire over here." Knuckles motioned to the couch that he was relaxing on. "I don't normally care, but for you, you of all people to breakdown like that… for hours upon hours, something terrible is afflicting you, and I actually intend to help. So take advantage of this time while I still care." Unfortunately for Knuckles, as he was finishing his offer Tails collapsed onto the floor, unable to stir.

Once Tails managed to open his eyes, he saw a blurry version of Knuckles watching TV right next to him. "Why are you here?" Tails asked nervously hoping Knuckles would not take offense to the question and decide to berate Tails, then leave.

"Got me." replied Knuckles "What I should have done was get Sonic and Amy to help you, but from the way the frame was without a door, and pink shoes were still left in your workshop I decided that they were the reason of your condition… that and you attacked me by comparing me to them. Fortunately Rouge promised to watch the master emerald while I help Knothole… but It was destroyed when I got there… luckily for us, the population were able to evacuate just before Eggman made his attack. I came here to see why you were not there. But it seems that you need help… not questions."

Normally Tails did not care for Knuckles' attitude… but today he was totally different, as if he actually cared.

"Hey Tails… you ok? You are like in a trance or something." inquired Knuckles, but before Tails could reply. Sonic came bursting through the main door and tackled Knuckles to the ground from the couch, knocking him unconscious.

Tails saw the one caring person to recently visit him get knocked out and realized that Sonic had nothing good in store for Tails.' There will be no happiness for me' Thought Tails… 'then again when have I been truly happy?'

Sonic began to berate Tails for something or another, but that did not matter to Tails. What mattered was that Tails wanted to die, he wanted to die more than anything else anyone could ever possibly think of, ever.

* * *

**Well suicide is a touchy subject… so I hope that people enjoy this?… … … ? Yea let us go with that.**

**Seriously I want reviews on this. I worked so hard to make it like suicidal thoughts are… and I did succeed… so this is the real mind process… and yes it is painful to read, just imagine watching it though.**

**I will finish this story up whether or not people read this, so I hope you all do.**

**-B4ndlss**


	2. Chapter 2

DARK DESIRES

By: B4ndlss

**Ok... I am writing this, not because I want to, but because I left it unfinished (normally that would not be a problem... but with a story like this...) **

**All Sonic characters belong to their respected owners.**

**Hopefully I will finish the story here, in this chapter... but we shall see what happens as I write this.**

**-B4ndlss**

Chapter 2: Horror

"And how could you even go to Knuckles when I am here? HEY LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!!! You know what? Fine, screw you, if you wont listen to me, your best friend fine, but for you to talk to Knuckles before even going to person that TOOK YOU IN AND RAISED YOU!!!" Sonic continued to yell something or another before storming out again, leaving Tails on the couch staring blankly towards the T.V. Flashing images continued to dance across the room, looking for a soul that cared to watch its opium. Sadly it found none.

Tails sat there for a good hour or so doing nothing, nothing but thinking of his failures. Slowly, slowly Tails began to speak, slowly, slowly. "This... is... all my fault, ... all... my... fault... mine. Knuckles... knocked out, ...Sonic... gone, ...no... not gone..., but... not... here... why? Why? … why do I... trouble them with... me?" Tails sighed. He felt like he hadn't slept in months, yet it had only been a few hours. He got up and began to pull Knuckles towards the door that was never shut.

Tails had tears streaming down his cheeks, not only had he failed Sonic and Knuckles, he failed Amy, Rouge and the rest of his friends. He failed the city of Knothole. He failed the world, he was a failure and he knew it. Sonic was right for yelling at him. He knew what he could do to help, he knew. But no one else could know. He pulled Knuckles out to the porch to see that there was daylight outside. With a thump Tails shut the door to the porch and headed to the kitchen.

Tails looked around the kitchen, he looked and looked for that one thing that could help him. He turned around to see his knife holder. "yes... there we go..." Tails murmured to himself as he drew a knife from the holder. He placed it on his left wrist and began to rake it up and down his arm. 'Damn' he thought as he looked to see that there was no results to his attempt. The blade was too dull and Tails knew it. He put it back and searched through his knifes until he found the sharpest one. He put it against his left arm again and began to rake it up and down his arm, over and over again until he saw a result. A small trickle of blood began to run down his arm and pool at his wrist before dripping down to the floor.

Pain shot through Tails' body, he felt better with every blood drop. He needed more, but not too much. He didn't want the others to find out about this. No no, they could not, they would stop him, causing more pain onto others. He could not be a failure anymore. No, he could not go back. He brought the blade back down to his wrist and dragged it up his arm, no pain, no pleasure, none of it would come. Again he brought the blade down to his wrist, knowing that he had to cut a bit deeper, but not too deep, no not yet, he could not end it yet. He may have a letter already written, but now wasn't the time. No, Knuckles needed to be back home. He pushed down, pain shot up his arm and he spasmed, causing the knife to plunge deeper into his arm. With a yelp of pain he brought the knife up his arm. Blood poured everywhere. Instead of droplets of blood, it was a river that rolled off of his arm. Tails stared at his arm jaw agape. He didn't mean it, not yet, not yet. He stepped back and dropped his knife. He turned and ran for the phone to call for help, but he slipped on the blood. As he fell to the ground he hit the counter stunning him. Tails began to black out on the ground. The last thing he saw was a sea of blood flowing away from him.

* * * *

Knuckles got up out on the porch. It was already dark outside. He stood up and rubbed his hand against his head. He felt a rather large bump on the back of his skull. He sighed and opened Tails' door which was surprisingly unlocked. He entered the house and smelled blood, lots of it. He ran to the source fearing that Eggman actually killed someone or something. What he saw was much worse, much much worse. Knuckles began crying, He moved over to the fox and fell to his knees. Knuckles put his head over Tails' body and began to wail, wail like a baby. Knuckles had never seen death, no never. And here it was staring at him, staring, just staring. ...just staring...

...just...staring...

**Well here you go... I hope you ...eh enjoy? It? (let us go with that) **

**Here we go, Tails murdered himself. This is a very real mindset, AND NO ONE BETTER QUESTION IT!**

**ok... I do not know how to finish this... uh please review. I really want to know how this affected you, or how you felt. Please tell me. -B4ndlss**


End file.
